12 Days
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: The days are counting down until Christmas arrives. John decides to turn it into a game for Joss to figure out what her present is. A/U because Joss is alive. Careese pairing.
1. R

Disclaimer: Only for entertainment purposes.

 _A/N: Happy 2017 everyone :) I hope that the holidays were wonderful and safe for all of you. So basically this is just a goofy_ multichap _that I keep telling myself will be short but there's a reason why I pretty much stopped trying to give myself word limits. My muse likes to be cute and have me putting more than I expected. Anyways, I titled it this because DegenerateStar already posted a wonderful story with a similar title that I had marked this story as while working on it and I didn't want to be rude by having the exact same title :) Story of my life for being a super slow slowpokeXD But yeah, I hope that this can be fun for everyone too. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 1 - R

Joss was hard at work trying to look over video footage of a crosswalk for her latest case when the beep from her phone caught her attention. Pausing the footage, she reached over and saw in her notifications that she got a new message. After unlocking her phone, she brought it up but scrunched her eyes in confusion at the subject line that simply read _Game?_ With the sender being from a familiar unknown number.

The thing that caught Joss's attention was the single letter that was the message itself. As the _R_ stared back at her, she decided to give her boyfriend a call and see what he was up to. "Fusco, can you cover me really quick? I gotta give John a call."

He looked up from his case files then removed his reading glasses. "Sure Carter and tell wonderboy I said hi." Although he had been reluctant to accept the idea of them getting together, Lionel warmed up to it because, after a few months of being Joss's partner, he realized that she showed some feelings too. Lionel saw the shared looks between them and knew something was up and wondered if he should tell them about the bet he made with Shaw on how long they'd take to get together.

Joss moved to get out of her chair with the phone in hand and head towards a back room so she could have some privacy. She nodded her head in acknowledgment at fellow officers she passed along the way, some in the holiday spirit with Santa hats and decorations covering the precinct walls. Christmas day was only 12 days away but Joss paid no mind as she saved herself the stress of shopping by doing it early and getting gifts for all her friends. They were already wrapped in festive paper and hidden away in her hallway closet.

After leaving behind her colleagues, Joss reached a rundown door. Captain Moreno made plans for this room to be turned into a proper interrogation room but for now, Joss would use it to hide from any prying eyes except for their trusting Machine friend. She was still having a hard time believing that Harold built such a thing but it was also a comfort knowing that there was something so powerful that wanted to protect people too.

Scrolling through her short list of contacts, Joss patched the call through before putting the phone up to her ear. It rang once before John picked up. "I'm surprised that you called so quickly Joss." John's voice was a soft purr, meant to send a rush of heat through Joss's body each time she heard it.

This time was no different as she shifted her stance, hoping to alleviate said heat before bringing up the reason for her call. "Very funny John. I got the message but what's it for?"

"Well, I thought that since you were bugging me about your Christmas present…"

"I wasn't bugging, I was merely asking" Joss interrupted.

She was met by John's chuckle. "As I said, bugging me, I thought that I'd give you a chance to figure it out through a game. There are only a few days until Christmas and it's just the right amount of the word that I have for you. Here are the rules. Every day I'll send you a letter in a different way and all you have to do is unscramble it."

Joss was confused once John explained everything. She was apprehensive to believe that it'd be too simple. "That's it?"

"That's it" he reassured. "I'm giving you a chance to know what your gift is in advance without actually telling you. Have fun."

"Oh, joy. Maybe I'll get the answer out of you tonight when you come home" she teased, dropping her voice to a sultry tone.

"I doubt that Joss. I have a high pain threshold after all." Now they both laughed.

"That's what makes it all the more fun. I should get back to my desk. Fusco's covering for me. You don't need my help with anything?"

"Not at all my love. I have everything under control." Hearing the term of endearment caused Joss's heart to flutter. She remembered how long it took him to say those three little words. It was just another day as they spent time in her kitchen making dinner. She had her back to him when he embraced her from behind and whispered the words in her ear. Suffice it to say that dinner was delayed by an hour as they each showed each other the love that they felt.

"Okay. Please be careful John."

"Don't I always? I'll see you later." The phone call ended and Joss took a second to look at the message he sent. Remembering the rules stated, she decided to wait until she had gotten a few more letters before even attempting to try and decipher the message.

Joss got into Detective mode again before exiting the room and heading back to her desk. "So what did he want?" Lionel asked when he saw her.

"Nothing" she responded simply before retaking her seat and getting back to work.


	2. O

Chapter 2 - O

Joss let out a huge sigh of relief once she entered the safety of the café near the precinct. She had decided to leave her car there and walked the block to get herself and Fusco some coffee when the skies opened up and snowflakes began raining down on the city in an instant. Although they didn't present any real threat at the moment because they weren't sticking to the ground, Joss didn't like the idea of being caught up in it and hurried her steps until she rushed inside.

The café was busy with patrons who were in line or enjoying their pick me up at a table like she was here to do. Joss stepped in line behind a stout, older woman who was supported by a cane. Once the teenage girl at the counter was finished taking her order and putting down her name, the woman stepped aside to allow for other orders to be taken.

"Hello, what would you like today?" She asked with a bright smile.

Joss glanced at the nametag on her green apron and saw that her name was Sarah. She gave her a warm smile before striking up a conversation. "Well, I'm wondering if I should get something to go or huddle here to avoid a walk." Sarah chuckled, acknowledging the less than appealing conditions that can be seen through the crystal clear broad windows of the store. "Two coffees, one black and the other cream and two sugars please." Joss requested and watched as Sarah took down the order.

"And your name?"

"Carter." She was surprised to see the look of revelation cross her eyes.

"As in Joss Carter?"

"Uh yes," Joss answered wearily. She did come around to this café often but she couldn't explain how Sarah knew her full name since this was the first time they met.

She then began to explain. "A guy came in earlier and left this envelope with me. He asked me to hand it to a Joss Carter when she came by for her coffee. Even told me the same order." Sarah then took a moment to recall the interaction. "He seemed pretty confident that you'd know what was inside."

Joss then realized what was going on. "Was it a guy in a suit?" She asked, already knowing the answer and Sarah nodded her head. She then reached under the counter where it was hidden and handed a plain envelope to Joss before going to process the orders she collected.

As she moved to the side and waited, Joss turned the envelope in her hands in an attempt to guess what was inside. She recalled John's strange message yesterday before he explained what the next few days would be all about. Joss truly doubt that the letter that this envelope held would provide her any ideas as to what the phrase she's supposed to unscramble was.

"Here you go, two coffees, one black and one with cream and two sugars," Sarah announced before placing the styrofoam holder in front of Joss. When taking out her wallet to pay for it, she stopped her. "Your boyfriend took care of it and tipped very generously. I hope you don't mind me saying but you're one lucky woman."

Joss smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. Have a good rest of the day." Sarah wished her the same before walking to the other side of the long, wooden counter. Joss moved to go sit at one of the empty high tables with tall stools that were next to the window. The weather outside was still a mess so she decided that'd she'd wait it out until it lessened enough to where the walk back to the precinct wouldn't be such a hassle. The snow would be soft so she'd just push through it, even if her toes got angry with her because her shoes lacked any real protection against the cold. Joss scolded herself for being so unprepared.

After settling down, Joss opened a slit in the lid with her order and took a generous sip of the coffee. Joss closed her eyes as she appreciated the warm liquid flowing through her body. There was a hint of cinnamon with the familiar taste of the café's signature ground coffee from overseas. It left Joss to sigh in content as her body's temperature rose to match the coffee. Enjoying her beverage, Joss briefly remembered the enveloped that sat inches from her coffee.

She put down the coffee before tenderly picking it up. The flap wasn't sealed shut but rather folded inside so her finger moved to get behind it and pull it. Joss opened it wide as she peeked inside and saw a single, square shaped paper. Her thumb and index finger gingerly extracted it, the side facing her blank. When she turned it around, Joss couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped. There in beautiful cursive was a capital _O_ staring back at her. In an instant, her mood grew concerned as this still wasn't going to help with the dubious task of guessing what John would get her. She was well aware of his very complimentary financial status as Harold was a generous benefactor but she also knew that John was down to Earth and wouldn't get her an extravagant gift because she wasn't about expensive gifts but more for those from the heart that meant something to the gift giver as well as the receiver.

Joss removed her phone to file the new clue with the other she got from John before going back to her coffee. "I see that you got my gift." She smiled against the cup's lid at the familiar voice behind her.

"Well, you're lucky that you know my habits as well as you do John." She threw over her shoulder as he moved to stand next to her. Glancing up at his towering form, John leaned down to press a loving kiss against her lips before taking the empty stool across from her. She noticed that under his thick, black coat, he was wearing a lavender colored dress suit. Joss wondered if he did it on purpose to draw out memories of their first face to face meeting. She never forgot the way he looked at her as she tried her best to understand him or how soft his hands were when their fingers brushed each other after he handed her the burner phone that signaled the start of their new partnership. "Thank you, " Joss said before tipping the coffee in his direction.

"Just one of many gestures I plan on doing." John then tilted his head towards the window. When Joss's gaze looked outside, she saw a car that hadn't been there when she sat down. "I'd figure that you could use the ride."

Joss's smile brightened more if that was possible and John felt himself envelope in its warmth. There was nothing like seeing that each and every morning when they woke up in each other's arms. "You're always the lifesaver John and Fusco will be happy that he doesn't have to wait for his coffee too."

His expression matched hers as he reached over to take her hand with his. Joss gasped at how cold it was but it was short lived as her body heat warmed him up. "It comes with the job description" he joked. John allowed her to finish her coffee before rising from his chair and helping her do the same. After throwing away the cup in a trash bin next to the exit, Joss fixed up her coat for the short time she'd be in the cold before taking Fusco's in her hand and took an opportunity to try and get something out of John about this gift. "So are you planning on telling me anything about what you're getting me? These two letters aren't exactly helpful."

John looked adoringly at his interrogator girlfriend. "Sorry but that's all you'll have. Shall we?" After huffing in annoyance at the answer she supplied and pulling her coat's collar up, John opened the door and walked ahead of Joss to hold it open for her. Tugging her close to his waist to protect her from the cold wind, John led her to the safety of his car.


	3. S

Chapter 3 - S

Joss groaned in utter content as she rolled her body on her soft mattress. Today was a special day as it was one of the rare times that she decided to take time for herself and not head down to the precinct to fill out mountains of paperwork or spending all day chasing down an unruly suspect. She was deliciously comfortable as her apartment was toasty warm and her body had been encompassed in a wool blanket that her mother was kind enough to get her three Christmases ago although Joss told her not to get anything.

She wouldn't miss work. In fact, the last thing she wanted to think of was getting out of bed. When Joss felt the beams of sunlight breaking through her curtains, she took a pillow and put it over her head to plunge her back into darkness and dozed off again. Even though she was getting a lot of sleep, she still hated that the spot next to her was empty when she briefly woke up. John had gotten the call early in the morning and before he left, gave her a sweet kiss.

Even though his job was demanding, Joss wouldn't tell John to stop because it was something he felt he had to do. It would have to be him that makes the call for that because he would be the only one that'd know if he was ready to forgive himself for the sins he committed. Joss love that John was one to take responsibility for his mistakes but she felt like he had done more than enough to atone for what he'd done in the CIA. She hoped that he'd reach that same conclusion someday soon so that their mornings can be spent together under the covers and reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies first thing in the morning.

Joss's inner alarm clock must have had enough rest because her body was slowly waking up once again. She decided to concede, wanting to have something to eat anyway. The pillow that was lumped against her head was eased off until it landed on the spot next to her. Joss suspected that she must have done a good amount of tossing and turning after John left because her hair was doing it's best to blind her vision. She managed to shift herself to a sitting position and push away the crazy mess of locks in her way before casually stretching to get the kinks out of her body.

Soon an aroma reached her nostrils, causing her to stiffen with her arms high in the air and her stomach to growl. Joss turned her head towards her nightstand and sucked in a breath at the sight of a tray with goodies left for her. John must have come back at some point while she was asleep and decided to make her something before leaving again. Joss reached over the grab the tray and laid it on her lap once she was stretched and readjusted her rumpled t-shirt. It was meant to be a simple gesture to supply his love with breakfast in bed but Joss thought that John's version was more like a feast with the supple amount of eggs, bacon, pancakes, hashbrowns, coffee, orange juice, and a simple red rose in a small glass vase for decoration.

It was a heartwarming gesture and Joss promised herself that when the time was right, that she would do the same for him with her own flair to it. Picking up a piece of crisp bacon and taking a bite, Joss smiled at how delicious it tasted as her thoughts went to the idea of maybe giving John a show while she returned the gesture.

Joss was happy that she wouldn't be rushing out to a crime scene anytime soon. The meal was eaten in moderation with Joss appreciating each bite as John's cooking was nothing short of amazing and she could feel the love he put into the meal's preparation. There was far too much for her to eat so Joss opted to save some maybe lunch later on. Before putting the tray off to the side, Joss tenderly took the rose out of its home and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled the rich aroma of the flower and what she thought was the hint of something woodsy that reminded her of John's cologne. When Joss reopened them, she noticed something out of place peeking out from one of the rose's petals. Moving it away, she let out a long sigh before saying "Really cute John."

Pulling out the small slip of paper, Joss was rewarded with her next clue in what she dubbed their 12 days games. This time the letter was an _S_. She left it on the tray before moving it off of her lap. Next Joss threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood herself up. It was time to freshen up and once she did, she'd archive her newest clue and give John a call to thank him for the food.


	4. Y

Chapter 4 - Y

"Nope Taylor, you'll have to wait until next week" Joss firmly stated as her and Taylor took a relaxing stroll in the park. She had just picked him up from school and was now on break after wrapping up an easy robbery case early where the less than intelligent suspect was caught on camera breaking into the store with a clear view of his face. She wanted to just spend whatever little time she had left her baby boy before he went off to college. The reason for her response was because he was attempting to sneak an answer from her as to what she got him for Christmas.

Even though he was shot down, Taylor still had a smile on his face as they walked down the rocky, pedestrian path into the heart of Central Park with their hands interlaced. The deep, loving bond between them was unmistakable and only strengthened with each passing day. "I know mom. I can't get anything out of you and I know that I'll love whatever you get me because all I care about is just having you here." This stopped her in her tracks, causing Taylor to do the same as he watched his mother's eyes begin glistening. He wanted to smack himself for reminding her of the close call with Simmons. "Aww, I'm sorry mom."

Joss waved off his apology. "It's okay baby. I know how much it scared you when I sent you to live with your dad while I took the bad guys down. I didn't think I'd be here now, to be honest." Once she calmed down, they resumed their walk. The events of HR would always be in the back of her mind and she'd never forget trying to keep a brave face when she saw Taylor off as to not worry him.

"Well, I'm glad that Mr. Badass was there for you mom. It didn't surprise me since he always watches out for you. You weren't fooling anyone by saying you were just friends with him."

"Taylor!" Joss replied incredulously because she thought that she'd hidden her feelings for John pretty well.

"It's okay mom" her son reassured while playfully bumping her shoulder. "I always thought John would be an awesome stepdad and as much as I love dad, John is cool with me too because he's been there for us even before we really knew him." They both chuckled before falling into a conversation about Taylor's choice of college. He would be graduating next year and Joss wanted to make sure that he was ready for his future. "I've got my main choice in Florida and my back up here mom." Taylor stopped mid explanation as he saw a familiar dog approaching them. "Hey, isn't that Bear?" He questioned.

When Joss saw what he was talking about, she was surprised to see the Belgian Malinois. "Yeah, that is." She then leaned down along with Taylor once he was close enough to give him a good scratch behind the ears and he let out a loud bark of happiness in response. It turned into a small whimper as he sat back on his hind legs before taking his front paw and scratching his collar. Joss was confused by his actions.

"Is he okay?" Taylor questioned, mimicking his mother's confusion over Bear's actions.

Joss leaned closer to inspect Bear's dark fur for any hidden cuts he may have sustained. When she didn't see any, she let out a sigh of relief. "He looks to be okay" she expressed to Taylor. Again, Bear scratched his paw against his collar. When she took a better look, her eyes widened at her discovery. "So your dad has you playing messenger now" Joss joked as she helped relieve Bear of a rolled up message that she missed on her first scan because of how well Bear's fur hid it away. His expression grew excited as he hopped on his haunches and barked enthusiastically.

"Well that was a quick change" Taylor then pointed at what his mom grabbed. "What's that?"

"John decided to play a little game with me about what he's getting me for Christmas." Unrolling it, there was a small message that read _I love you so much Joss_ and under that was a single _Y_ in beautiful cursive.

Taylor gave her a smirk. "Not so fun when it's done to you, is it, mom?" He teased before giving Bear another scratch behind the ears to avoid her glare.

"Very funny Taylor." She began looking around, expecting to see John come from behind a tree to collect his kid.

"He's coming this way, mom. Hey John" He greeted before waving to him just as she turned around to witness him coming towards them with a smile on his face. His stride was quick as if he couldn't stand being away from Joss any longer and his needs demanding that he close the distance between them. Taylor knew what was going to happened and turned his attention back to Bear as to not witness what was undoubtedly going to scar his young, impressionable eyes. John's deep voice informed Taylor that it was safe to look and when he did, John's arm was wrapped around his mom possessively.

"Hey, you two. I'd thought about taking you out to eat, give your mom a break tonight."

"Sweet" Taylor whooped, all for having some pizza tonight.

Joss glanced over at John's large frame. "I'll figure it out John" she declared in reference to the clues.

"I'm counting on it" John threw back, challenging her to do so. He kissed her lovingly on the top of her head before leading her and Taylor out of the park and off to dinner.


	5. M

Disclaimer: Only used for entertainment purposes.

 _Pre A/N: Hi everyone, just me peeking_ _in to_ _just thank all of your reviews up to this point and how entertaining it is to see that you are as stumped as Joss. Each of these chapters is an attempt at a small adventure to the big reveal :)_

* * *

Chapter 5 - M

"This is nice" Joss expressed as her head found its home on John's strong shoulder. John and Joss were relaxing in front of her beautifully decorated fireplace in nothing more than their pajamas which to others, would have been crazy with the single digit weather outside. However, the oak was burning with such strength that it chased away any cold air that threatened to ruin the peaceful atmosphere. In the spirit of the holidays, Joss went ahead and put stockings big and small that bore the names of all of her friends on the outside of the fireplace. Something about this year made her want to show how much her friends meant to her. John wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her close before giving her head a soft kiss. "I'm glad that we can have time for this." She was surprised that neither one got called in for anything.

"Me too." As much as John loved his purpose, spending intimate time with Joss was what he wanted right now. "I think I know what could make this moment better."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

John smiled at her. "How about I make us some hot chocolate?"

"No, " Joss said, catching him off guard before she explained. "I'm too comfortable using you as my pillow."

John laughed at the absurdity of her reason. "I promise that I'll be right back."

After a short time debating, she conceded but not before giving him a stern look. "Alright, but I'm only letting you go because I have a sweet tooth to rival yours." She then pulled her head off of his shoulders to allow him to stand up. Joss saw him wince once he was at full height. He reassured Joss that he was okay by joking about how his body wasn't a fan of being scrunched up the way it was before making his was around her long couch and into the kitchen.

Joss just leaned back against the leather as the sounds of John working reached her ears in the way of drawers opening and porcelain cups being placed on the kitchen island. The crackling fire also made its way to her ears and she let herself be distracted by watching the flames as they danced and flickered the night away. She remembered last month when John suggested that she switch the type of wood she used as normally she kept maple on deck. Joss argued that it made no real difference but allowed herself to make the switch, if only for this year. Now she wanted to stick to the hardwood oak because the flames just felt like they lasted for an eternity and the glow about it was one to behold but she refused to give John the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

Soft footsteps grabbed her attention as she watched him slowly make his way back to his place by her side. John asked that she hold the two mugs for him, which she did, as he slowly lowered his large frame back to the floor and readjusted himself accordingly. "Yours has the whipped cream" he explained once he was settled and helped Joss push her body back to his.

"Aww, how come you get the marshmallows" she whined, giving him a small pout as she handed one of the mugs to him. Each basked in the heat their hands absorbed while giving the liquid a chance cool down. Joss was about to take a sip when something caught her eye in the chocolate. "Really John?" She questioned as she pointed towards the barely legible _M_ written in the cream. John merely gave her an innocent shrug of the shoulders as a response. "I guess I can give you credit for creativity. Maybe you should just tell me what it is so that you don't run out of ideas." Joss still wasn't ready to give up. Even though she was one step closer to the answer, it also left six more to go and she couldn't wait that long.

She was met with a loving tap on the nose from his with that clever smirk. "Nice try sweetie but you'll have to wait a little longer. Besides, don't you find it more satisfying earning the answer as a reward rather than me just telling you?"

"No" she replied bluntly before taking a sip from her cup. The beverage was perfection as the dark chocolate and cream blended together to bring a refreshing taste and Joss let out a contented sigh. She heard John laughing at her comment and when she looked at him, that beautiful smile drew the same from her.

They then just sat there, shoulder to shoulder, in a comfortable silence and enjoyed the moment.


	6. J

Chapter 6 - J

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look in that dress Joss?"

She giggled before reaching over the dinner table to put her hand on top of his. "You may have told me once or twice" she pointed out as her fingers caressed his knuckles.

Tonight found the couple on a date in a very high-class restaurant. Joss was surprised, to say the least when John came home and announced that he'd take her out, explaining that it had been much too long since they had a candlelight dinner and she agreed.

Their table was in a secluded veranda that was encased in a room that offered an unobstructed view of the city skyline without worry for the frigid air that met them when they first left her brownstone after John made their reservations with help from Harold. The ambiance was perfect with its low lighting from the number of candles that sat on smaller tables around them. Their table was topped with a white silk cloth and in between them stood another, longer candle along with a beautifully elegant glass vase that looked to barely contain the huge bouquet of roses it held.

After being told of their plans, Joss changed into a deep blue tight dress, knowing that the way it clung to her butt and showed off her figure while leaving little to the imagination would get a rise out of John. Judging by the way his eyes had darkened and his stance shifted when he saw her, she had succeeded. Joss felt that having this was worth all the trouble she went through to protect John from his numerous enemies. He left her feeling like she was his everything and there was no doubt that she was. He always found interest in whatever she said or did because he could relate. There was something like that with Paul but this was on a much deeper level because they could share horror stories that others wouldn't understand. They had this secret vigilante life that was shared with their small circle of friends. It meant something to them all to protect a victim or bring down a perpetrator whenever they got the call. It shared Joss's vision of a better city, even if it was unorthodox and less than legal.

They sat there, across from each other, conveying how much love they harbored for the other through looks alone. It was another thing that was special between them. John had this ability to know what she was thinking or express such raw emotions that sometimes took Joss's breathe away.

The sheer red curtain that separated their private area was pulled opened, breaking their trance as they watch the young man who had taken their orders earlier come in with their entrees. After wishing them to enjoy their meal, he quickly made himself scarce as to not intrude more than he already had.

"This smells delicious" Joss complimented as her growling stomach went about reminding her that she had skipped lunch earlier and took the extra minutes to finish off some extra paperwork she had.

"So does something else," John said in that soft, sultry voice that sent a wave of desire straight through Joss's body and leaving her flustered. She had dabbed a small amount of her favorite Jasmine perfume around her neck while getting ready. They definitely were in the mood with the intimate setting along with the heated looks but Joss wanted to have a chance to enjoy the food and John before they rushed on home to calm their libidos. It was amazing how much they wanted each other sexually. She never recalled physically needing someone as desperately as she wanted John. It was probably because of how skilled he was in the bedroom, being such an attentive lover to always see to her needs before even considering his own.

Joss chuckled, hoping to alleviate some of the sexually charged tension between them. "Down boy. Let's enjoy the food and when we go home, we can have our fun." With stainless steel fork in hand, Joss picked up one of the scallops she ordered and ate it. She sighed in pure euphoria as the taste of that along with the butter it was cooked in and other spices blended together spectacularly on her pallet that, before John and his superior cooking, only knew the takeout and TV dinners.

John let his hand roll over so that their palms were now touching. Before he took it away to see to his own scallops, he allowed something else to slip from his hand, getting a look once Joss felt it. All he could do was smile as he was having too much fun with this little game he made and hoped that by the end of it, the reward would make the slow burn worth it.

Confusion marred Joss's face as she took the folded piece of paper before sighing. "Should have know that you were setting me up." Opening it offer her sixth clue, a _J_ , before folding it up and putting it to the side so that she could return to enjoying their wonderfully perfect evening.


	7. A

Chapter 7 - A

Joss feverishly knocked on the door belonging to a potential victim that John and Harold were investigating. She tightly gripped her standard issue pistol with Lionel only a few steps down behind her providing back up. Once again she knocked on the door. "Ms. Baxter, it's the NYPD. We got a call about a disturbance at this address.

Just before she made the move to kick the door in, it finally opened to a young woman that was shaking like a leaf with tear streaks marring her face. "I-I'm so sorr..y."

Joss and Lionel showed their badges before being allowed inside. At first glance, they saw evidence of a struggle in the form of broken furniture and personal items flung about. In the corner of the room, both spotted the suspect unconscious.

While Lionel began looking over and processing the scene, Joss questioned the woman who was still flustered. "What happened?"

She sniffed loudly before explaining. "It was my ex-boyfriend. Even though I told him things were over, he wouldn't leave me alone. I tried getting a restraining order but he would always be just outside of the range set, just watching me late at night or when I'm at work." Her hands began fidgeting and Joss asked if there was a place she could sit for fear that she'd pass out from the overload of emotions she was feeling. The young woman suggested the kitchen and that's where they moved the interrogation to before she continued her tale. "I just got back from a get together with friends only to find Jeff in my living room. My back door's lock is in need of repairing so I think that's how he got in. Anyways, he was telling me how he would whisk me away from everyone that was trying to keep up apart." She rolled up a sleeve of her sweater to show proof of her struggling to get out of his grasp in the form of an angry bruise around her wrist. "If it wasn't for that man, I'm scared about what would have happened."

"Did you happen to catch the guy's name?" Joss asked, pretending not to know who the man was.

Before she could answer, Lionel came into the room. "Hey partner, back up will be here in a few minutes."

Joss nodded her affirmation before he left to wait for their fellow officers. This time, the young woman had an expression of confusion. "He only said one thing to me before reassuring me that someone was on their way and left.

Joss was surprised and grew a little worried that John was growing careless with making sure that nobody could put a name to the man in the suit.

"The only thing he told me was the next clue was _A_ and that police would be on their way. It was quite strange."

Letting out an exasperated sigh of relief and slightly upset that John thought to use this opportunity to continue their little game, Joss left out that part of her statement but wrote down everything else until shortly after, the boys in blue walked through her front door and she pointed towards the guy who was just coming to. The young woman couldn't help expressing her sheer gratitude at the stranger that saved her life and her wish to thank him. Joss fought to keep the smile from her face as she laid a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder, knowing full well that she'd make sure he got the message along with a stern talking to when he came around for dinner and a sleepover tonight.


	8. Another R

Disclaimer: Only for entertainment.

 _A/N: Just a quick note, this chapter title is a tiny bit different since FF doesn't like chapters with the same title. Also much love and hugs to all of you that have been enjoying the story up to this point. That includes all of the guest reviewers that I wish I could tell you personally too. :D_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Another R

Joss felt ready to keel over as she slipped her house key into the lock of her brownstone apartment. Today had been quite busy with criminals on both her legal and vigilante sides getting frisky in preparation for gang war. There was a warning from the Machine a few days ago so each waking hour had been dedicated to finding a peaceful solution, which almost didn't happen because they were a few seconds late in arriving at the meeting place.

At the end of it all, no one was hurt and the bad guys were put into custody. The fatigue from their frantic work was bearing its full weight down on her. When the wooden door finally gave way to the place she called home, Joss let out a huge sigh of relief before slipping inside. Her action then went on auto pilot as she removed her standard issue pistol, badge, and coat before lazily putting them on the table next to her door. All Joss wanted to do was slip into a hot bath and relieve her weary muscles before falling into bed and sleeping tomorrow away as thanks to her effort, Captain Moreno gave her a well deserved extra day off since she had already had one a few days ago.

Her slow steps began taking her to the door at the far end of the hallway where Joss knew that her bathroom was. All she had to do was prepare everything and she'd be relaxing on cloud nine.

"So close" she muttered to herself. Taylor was spending time with her mother so she was all alone tonight. Joss had to admit that she hated the uttered silence in the apartment now that she had so many friends to turn to. A few years ago, before she met John, it wouldn't have been a problem. Joss was alone and was content with it because she could only trust herself.

Nothing could prepare her for when she opened the bathroom door. In the darkness, her eyes caught sight of a few flickering flames that were scattered all around. It cast a soft, ethereal glow around the bathroom as an almond vanilla scent hovered in the air and Joss couldn't stop the smile on her face as she turned on the lights before stepping inside. She could feel the warmth and smelled the aroma of her lavender bubble bath in the prepared tub that awaited her. John was everything, if not considerate of all she did for his cause as well. She was grateful and would be sure to call John to thank him for saving her time on preparation.

Disrobing happened quickly as Joss was eager to get inside. In seconds, she was in all of her naked beauty and stepped up to the tub to test the temperature. It was only when she got a closer look that she noticed a message that was only just being held together through the thick bubbles waiting for her. "Another letter John," she asked the empty room as she stared down at the _R_ in the water. It had been eight days since had started their game and Joss felt herself growing overwhelmed. After making sure the temperature was just right, she managed to get one foot and then the other into the bath. Before stepping in fully, she grabbed a band she kept on the vanity and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, not wanting it to get wet.

Her body then slowly descended into the water until she was fully immersed and sighed loudly as the water began doing its magic, making the aches and pains from the day slowly evaporate into nothing. Joss leaned her head back against the end of the tub and closed her eyes. Her thoughts of work were soon replaced with something else…or rather someone else. She rubbed her legs together in hopes to alleviate the tingling at her very core from the mere thought of her vigilante. She wished that he wasn't so far away right now. He didn't have any more cases that she was aware of so she figured he was at his loft which wouldn't do for her. There was always the option to just go over and pay John a surprise visit but she wondered if there wasn't a more convenient option. Joss reached over for her loofah and body gel, needing the distraction from her desires to give her idea some serious consideration.


	9. E

Chapter 9 - E

"I'll get some more ice" Joss offered as she turned from her boyfriend to create a makeshift ice pack. He had gotten into a confrontation with a hitman hired by a wife to kill her wealthy husband and although John succeeded in subduing him, it was not without a struggle. The guy had some training and got a few licks in during the fight and one of them was a right hook square into John's jaw.

After the madness finally calmed down, Joss and Lionel took the guy in but not before she saw the bruising began to form under his eyes and demanded that they meet up at her house. She knew that it was the dangers of his profession but that didn't ease the ache in her heart at seeing the man she loved mind, body, and soul hurt. It was just the bitter reminder that he wasn't invincible as much as he'd like to believe otherwise. All it would've taken was one good shot and he'd be gone forever.

John noticed that Joss hadn't budged from the freezer and called out to her, only to be met with silence. Slipping from the stool she forced him to sit on so she could tend to him, John silently closed the distance between them and lovingly wrapped his long arms around her neck before nuzzling her ear. He felt Joss jump slightly and wonder what it was that had her distracted so bad.

"I wish I could just convince you to take up a safer job" Joss finally said, giving John the clue he needed to what was bugging her. He tightened his grip in response.

"Well, it's not as if the same can't be said for your line of work Joss." He dropped a feather-light kiss to the side of her head. "I didn't exactly plan this as my lifestyle." Memories of his time on the desolate streets of New York while hiding from his CIA employers came to mind. "Even so, I do it because I want to protect people. Isn't that why you decided to go to the police academy even after passing your BAR exam?"

Joss's shoulders relaxed before finally taking out the ice tray and closing the freezer door but remaining rooted in John's arms. She always admired how well their bodies fit together, like two jigsaw pieces that finally found their home. Joss's free hand reached up to tenderly rub John's well-defined arms. "You know, one of these days I'm going to find out how long you were following me for" she teased before growing serious again. "I just hate seeing it. I know that it's like that for you too. I can see it in your eyes when I'm getting checked out after a close call."

"That's why I wanted to do this game with you." Joss glanced back at him, clearly confused. "I wanted to give you something that would remind you how much I care for you, Joss." When John heard her scoff, it was his turned to be confused before he felt her grip tightened.

"John, you could have given me a sock and I'd love it because I know that it's from you." They shared a loving look before leaning close to share a brief but sweet kiss.

"So I'm guessing you still haven't figured it out yet" he teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. He didn't want to think about when Joss was almost taken away or remember her struggling to breathe in his arms while lying on the ground with a bullet wound in her chest.

Joss lightly nudged her lover. "Very funny. I'm not good at this kind of stuff okay." She wouldn't admit that her pride was a little wounded by that fact. She was fearless army interrogator that had the ability to read people like they were books and she couldn't figure out a scrambled word. How embarrassing.

John merely smiled. "At least you only have a few more days left Joss. Tonight, you'll get an _E_ to add to your collection."

"Oh, goodie," she remarked sarcastically before finally deciding to get back to the task at hand. Their bodies sadden at the separation as John went back on the stool and Joss made her ice pack. While doing so, she couldn't help but throw a few playful glances John's way. She was coming up with an idea of her own.

She needed to find time to sit Taylor down and have a nice, long talk with him to see how he felt.


	10. Another S

Chapter 10 - Another S

"I don't even know what else I can do" Joss expressed in dismay to Lionel as they walked back into the precinct from a failed attempt to corner a suspect in a murder case. Even with being so careful as to take the two different exits to make sure he had no way out, the sneaky son of a bitch managed to climb through a vent in his home and escape through the roof.

Lionel put a hand on Joss's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as they reach their desks and she took her seat. That was one thing that he liked about her. She had this passion for the job that he had forgotten about a long time ago when he joined Stills and his crew. Being around Joss slowly brought back that desire to do the right thing and make Lee proud of him. To think that he was only made her partner to keep a look out on Wonderboy's behalf. There wasn't any doubt that they had it bad for each other even back then.

Right now, Lionel wished that he could have done better with catching this guy as he hated seeing her like this. They had gotten around to doing the hard part of their job and telling the victim's parents, learned what they had to, and followed the evidence. Lionel kept thinking that there had to be other things he could have done to cover their bases.

"Carter, Fusco, get your asses in here!" Captain Moreno boomed from her office.

"Oh, joy, " he said sarcastically, not at all in the mood for getting his ass chewed out. Joss remained silent as they both went into Moreno's office at the end of the precinct and close the door behind them at her request.

She sat at her neatly arranged desk with her hands intertwined in front of her, giving the two detectives a stern stare. "I just wanted to bring you two in here to compliment you on a job well done on trying to apprehend the suspect."

"Captain…" Joss slowly began, fully intending to apologize for failing on her part, but was interrupted.

"Let me finish. You'll be happy to know that the bastard is in our interrogation room as we speak." The captain gave them a comforting smile at seeing their eyes widen in shock. "A Detective Riley came in earlier and explained that he came across the guy during an attempted carjacking and saw that we were looking for him. Delivered him personally in fact not too long ago. That along with the evidence you've collect will make this an open and shut case. Good work." She praised.

Joss ignored it, her thoughts focusing on the one person that had the capabilities to do all of this.

Lionel, noticing his partner distracted, spoke up for the both of them. "Thanks, Captain. Glad to know that our guy was caught. We'll let the family know the good news." They both made a hasty exit and let the door close behind them before speaking again. "Go ahead and give him a call" he encouraged, knowing what she wanted to do and reassuring her that he'd be ready to go when she was.

"Thanks, Lionel" she said with an immense amount of gratitude before they split up so that she could find someplace private to make her call. She decided to go into the room she went into last week when John first told her about the little game he wanted to play with her. Once she was safely alone, Joss quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. She shifted on her feet as she heard the other side being picked up by the first ring.

"Hello Detective" John greeted with a low purr that always struck her hard in the heart.

"I just got back to the precinct."

"So I take it that you got your guy?" Joss could just see the all knowing smirk that had to be on his face."

"With thanks to you."

"I'm always at your service Joss. You know that."

She nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "John, I don't know how to repay you" she admitted.

John merely chuckle. "Joss, I don't do this so that you can owe me."

"Still, I'm alright with you not getting me anything. This last week and a half has been something else."

"Sorry Joss, but I'm getting you something this year and that's a promise."

"Stubborn" she muttered with her hand over the receiver so that John didn't hear her. She loved him but sometimes he just knew what buttons to push to rile her up and get on her good graces too. "Well how about dinner tonight at my place? I can bring something when I get back from work." Joss wanted to show him just how much this gesture meant to her.

"Okay. I'll come around seven or eight depending on how long this number takes."

"Perfect. I'll see you then. I love you John" Joss uttered softly. It had taken a few weeks after she had first told John before he finally said it back to her. She wasn't upset because of him being use to having an emotional wall put up during his life in the CIA.

"I will love you forever Joss" he responded with such a passion that it always stole her breath away. This wasn't any different and Joss took a moment to grip her heart as it began beating rapidly.

Joss disconnected the call and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Once she gave herself a few minutes, she was just about to pocket her phone when it buzzed with a new message from an unknown number. Her interest piqued as this was exactly how his little game started. However the subject line this time said _One More Thing_ and Joss used her thumb to swipe the notification and bring the message up. This time, there was more than just a single letter and began reading it. _Joss, there is nothing in the world that means more to me than to see you happy. I will do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face. If you want to repay me, you can start by greeting me with that very thing when I go see you. Even so, that will not deter me from what I want to do for you so your next and second to last clue is the letter S. See you soon my love._

Her eyes scanned the message several times and small smile grew each time she reached the end. Joss had to admit that John had a way with words. After saving the message to a special folder, she put it away before leaving the sanctuary of the room to go meet Lionel. Her mood was substantially better and he was quick to notice but said nothing as they left the precinct together to let the victim's family know that they'd get the justice they deserve.


	11. Another M

Chapter 11 - Another M

"Perfect" Joss complimented as she put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. With how busy things have been, she almost ran out of the time but thankfully there wasn't any last minute paperwork that needed her attention when she left the precinct an hour ago. Although it was Christmas Eve, the city still needed her to do her part for the city and she did so willingly.

Thankfully, her organization gave her a huge advantage as she already knew where all the decorations were and how she'd dress up the tree. Taylor called a few minutes ago to check in, letting her know that he'd be home soon and that he was just finishing up some school stuff with a buddy of his. At least he'd have a sight to come home to.

The large pine tree was dressed up in a circle of tiny red and green lights with tinsel hanging from its branches along with some decorative glass ornaments. Other little trinkets included hand drawn snowflakes that Taylor made as a kid. As much as he complained that he wasn't a baby anymore, Joss was never going to get rid of those precious memories. There were other things as well such as handmade cards and tiny toys. Joss always liked these kinds of decorations as it gave her tree some personality apart from those that were just lights and ornaments.

One thing that likely attributed to her quick assembling was her being anxious to finally get the last clue for John's game and finally get down to figuring out what the man got her. Joss had to admit that earning these clues have been quite eventful if not because of him but because of her job. She had to say that it really opened her eyes and reminded her she was getting into when she decided to be in a relationship with John. It also reminded her how happy she was for said decision because John Reese was worth the trouble.

The brownstone felt alive as the light's color was portrayed to the far walls and ceiling. Joss was extremely happy with her work but decided that it was time to eat something before doing some last minute touches and put the presents she picked up from the store under it. Joss sighed loudly as she plopped down at her kitchen table. She began thinking about what she could eat, not noticing the lone figure that was gazing at her through her kitchen window. Finally opting for a sandwich, Joss got the things she needed and began putting her simple meal together. Her ears did perk up when the front door opened and she figured it was Taylor. "In here sweetie" she shouted as she sat back down with a now assembled BLT sandwich and a beer bottle.

"I didn't know you were using pet names, my love." A voice that sounded nothing like her son caused her to jump and Joss sharply turn her head to see John filling the doorway before briefly clutching her chest.

"Jesus John, you scared me." She let out a nervous chuckle as he stepped closer. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking into my house anyway?" All he did was ignored her question and wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder. Joss's body soon grew relaxed in his presence and she stroked his arms lovingly with her hand before turning her head to accept his kiss.

"You did a beautiful job Joss" John complimented, obviously referring to the tree. "But aren't you missing something?"

She took a generous bite out of her sandwich and once it was devoured, cleaned herself up before explaining. "I decided that I'd take a break before breaking out the ladder. The tree is always so damn tall" she joked. There was still the important task of topping it off with her porcelain angel that was passed down from her grandmother. Joss then toyed with a thought before turning to face John, her eyes wandering just a little. "Unless you want to do it for me." The offer would have been innocent enough for a normal couple. That wasn't the case for John, who never really had the chance to experience the holidays with anyone other than his parents when he was younger. Joss explained to John her tradition where the man of the house topped off the tree. John figured that Taylor would be the one worthy of such a task this year as he suspected he had done for many years before he came into their lives.

John swallowed hard before gazing into those chocolate brown eyes of hers. "Joss…"

She stopped him right there. "Look, I know what you're going to say and normally yes Taylor would be the one to do this but things have changed John. You're in our lives now. Besides, he was the one that suggested it." Joss reassured with a playful wink before squeezing the arms that were still circled around her waist.

"Oh…" was all John could muster as he thought about how fortunate he was to have this in his life, how lucky he had been to have Joss as his interrogator when they first met. He was too overwhelmed by all she was giving him and what their lives had in store for their future too. Soon an idea clicked in John's head as he pulled his girlfriend from her chair and away from her food. "How about we do it together, like a commemoration of being together for the holidays?"

Joss's eyes sparkled with delight at the idea. She took herself out of his arms and dragged him back to the living room, leaving the sandwich for when she was done behind. Joss excused herself to get the precious topper that was still housed in its wooden box while John remained steadfast in front of the tree that was filled with happiness and love. "Okay," Joss said once she returned to his side. In her hands was a delicate porcelain doll of a dark skinned girl with raven black hair and a white dress that was topped with a halo. The sight of it had her reminiscing with the man she loved. "My grandma had this made to look like my mom." Her fingers smoothed out the delicate lace of the dress as her eyes began to moisten at the memories.

John smiled as he watched Joss nurturing something so precious. It just came to her so naturally because she was a good woman. He used his hand and helped maneuver her to stand in front of him before placing his hands on her hips. "Okay Joss, on the count of 3, I'm going to lift you up so you can place it okay?"

She turned back to look at him in surprise but that quickly was replaced with a smile and nod before she faced forward again. "I trust you John" and she always would until the end of time.

His grip tightened in preparation. "One…two…three" Joss's body came off the ground effortlessly and Joss gasped in surprise, momentarily distracted from her task by John's impressive strength but at the same time amazed that his grip on her remained gentle.

"John, you are better than any ladder" she joked as she quickly reached over, being weary of her ornaments, to finally secure the angel at the top.

Once he saw the task was completed, she was let back down on the ground before spinning her around to take the same position as in the kitchen. "Now it's perfect Joss."

"Yeah…it is" Joss whispered reverently while enjoying his embrace. "So tomorrow is it huh? I get to finally have a chance at figuring out what this surprise gift is?"

John chuckled in response. "Well I still have to give you your final clue but yeah, you're right. It's been quite…eventful trying to find a way to give them to you.

"It's something to remember, that's for sure." Soon silence enveloped them as they basked in the glory that was Joss's now completed tree. "You know" she started. "I got you something too."

His eyes widened at the announcement and his arms tightened around her. "Joss, you didn't have to do that. I don't need anything than to be here with you" he confessed. "This is my first Christmas with you safely in my arms. After all the close calls, we managed to make it Joss. Can you believe it? Having you with me and trusting you with my heart is the only thing that I want."

Joss's throat grew thick with emotion at remembering their long and dangerous journey only to find themselves together, something that they suspected would happen eventually because of their mutual attraction to one another. It wasn't just the physical but emotional as they felt such a strong connection to each other since they first met. It shouldn't have worked between them because she was the law and he was a criminal, but it did. She spun around to face him. "Can you spend the night?" Joss finally asked, desiring to wake up to the holiday with him by her side in her bed.

Their hands became interlaced as John pulled her close to give her a kiss. "How about you get everything ready and I'll meet you there?"

There was a soft exchange of looks before she whispered okay. Tugging John down for another kiss, Joss slipped from his grasp and walked enticingly towards her bedroom with a seductive swaying of her hips.

John's eyes couldn't pull away in utter fascination of perfection that was Joss's body. Her curves were one a man could get lost in, her lips tasted as sweet as strawberries, her hair was unbelievably soft and he couldn't resist running his hands through, but her eyes were the thing that always called out to him. The windows to her soul let him see all of her and it just reaffirmed why he had fallen so hard for her. Instead of heading to the bedroom, John detour to the kitchen to put away Joss's food and beer. In its stead, he left a piece of paper with her last clue, a _M_ , while letting out a long breathe as his fingers lingered on it. There was no turning back down and there was no predicting what tomorrow would bring.

"John!" Joss's voice called, obviously wondering where he went.

"Coming!" When the tree into view after exiting the kitchen, he gave a smile to the angel that sat on top of Joss's tree. "Wish me luck" he whispered to it before finally joining Joss in her bedroom.


	12. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar properties portrayed in this story :)

 _Pre A/N: Hi everyone :) So we're finally at the final chapter and it's been quite the ride, especially reading all of your lovely reviews, user and guest alike, trying to figure out the puzzle. Thank you all so much for the continued support and without further ado, the final chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Merry Christmas

Something about this morning felt different to Joss. The sun did its job and woke her up much like it had any other morning when she needed to get ready for work. However, instead of springing up in her bed and making a mad dash to the bathroom, Joss's eyes fluttered slowly to give her a chance to bring things into focus before she eased her well-rested body up into a sitting position.

As her arms stretched above her head, her gaze fell to the man that shared her bed. John was in the same position he was whenever he stayed over. He was on his side facing her, allowing his arms to pull her up against him and protectively wrap them around her neck and waist. Joss had to admit that the man had an iron grip but that bubble that he put them in was the closest thing to heaven on Earth for her. It felt as though they were one and there was just something absolutely surreal about that.

"Merry Christmas John" Joss whispered before tucking some of her hair behind her ear and leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, not wanting to wake him. She then turned herself away from him and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet touching the warm hardwood floor. Her eyes caught a view of her phone and Joss realized that today was the day that she'd finally know what this man was hiding for this long.

She grabbed it as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she would brew a pot of coffee and get herself something to eat before trying to solve the puzzle. Joss's steps were quiet as she closed the door behind her. Looking towards the other door in the hallway, she saw a pair of shoes outside that told her Taylor had come home. Deciding to pay her baby a visit, Joss snuck in to see him aloof on his bed, as if he just dropped in without a care in the world. She tenderly smiled at her little man, committing the sight to memory because he was growing up so fast, too fast if she could be honest. It also overwhelmed her to happily watch Taylor become the man she always wanted him to be, respectful and responsible, and it helps her believe that she did do the right thing by walking away from Paul.

Joss's footsteps remained silent as she traversed across the room to stop at the bed. Her head tilted to the side, her lips tugging into a smile at amusement and also gratitude that Taylor could come home and feel so safe to be able to sleep at night. Even after being kidnapped, he was grateful to know John and Harold existed because another thing that he had been worried about was someone having her back. Taylor was able to sleep silently that night as well once he was reassured that she'd be okay. Joss moved Taylor's messy hair and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead, whispering an 'I love you' before silently exiting to let him sleep.

The hardwood steps creaked softly under Joss's feet as she traveled down into the living area of the brownstone. She then opened a nearby closet to grab the gifts that she had hidden there. Joss had made sure to get something for each of their friends although they were hard to shop for. She decided on getting a nice mug for Harold, a scarf for Lionel, and a microwave for Shaw. Then, of course, there were the gifts for the two men in her life. As Joss slipped the large and small box under the tree, the back of her eyes began to water because of what would be waiting for John.

Calming down, Joss took a moment to readjust the boxes to make sure they looked perfect before taking a picture to remember this day. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. The phone was left on the island as she went to the maker that sat on the counter next to the microwave. Joss pulled it forward and plugged it in before grabbing the filter and grounds she kept in the upper cupboards. With a practiced hand, she assembled everything inside before adding hot water. She then pressed the button to begin the process, hearing a soft hiss as the water began heating up. It would take some time so Joss decided to open a nearby drawer and grabbed some yellow lined paper and a pen she kept there for phone messages before dropping them off on the island. Joss figured it wouldn't hurt to take a crack at the solution to kill some time.

After settling herself on the stool and neatly putting everything down, Joss reached up to somewhat tame her still wild hair. She always had a good night sleep when John spent the night and last night was no different. Once she got it into a messy ponytail, she began writing down the letters straight across the paper. Joss muttered timid insults at John, remarking how the man had the nerve to give a puzzle knowing full well she wasn't good at them.

"Alright, so how am I going to do this" Joss contemplated while trying to come up with a game plan. "R, O, S, Y, M, J, A, R, E, S, and M" she rattled off out loud. "Ah well that's easy" Joss commented as she spotted the familiar letters of her name. Now that those were out of the way, there were still seven letters left. Her right leg began bobbing and the pen's top was being gnawed on as Joss found herself in full concentration trying to figure out what the heck these last few letters spelled.

Joss was in such deep concentration that she jumped slightly at the beep her coffee maker made, signaling it had finished. She chuckled at herself before putting the pen down and pushing her stool back to grab herself a cup. Maybe it could help wake her brain up.

Nothing felt better to Joss than a fresh cup of coffee first thing in the morning. She took a second to just appreciate the freshly ground taste along with cream and sugar before going back to the island and retaking her seat. Just as she did, her heart jumped again as she felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her waist. "I thought I smelled something good" John's groggy voice whispered in her ear. "The coffee isn't half bad either." Joss chuckled before turning her head to give John a sweet good morning kiss. "Merry Christmas Joss. I see you are making some progress." He commented, referring to her paper that had her name on the side and the matching letters up top crossed out.

"Just my name. Merry Christmas to you too. Coffee is fresh so you can grab a cup if you want." She pointed to the maker.

"My kind of woman" he uttered sweetly before regrettably separating from her. "Want a hint?"

This got Joss to turn and face him with an incredulous look on her beautiful face. "You're giving me a hint? I'm shocked. I would have thought you'd let me squirm a little longer." John chuckled as he walked up to her once again and took the pen from her hand. He then crossed the two _M_ 's out before putting them on the far left of the paper. Sharing a smile, John gave Joss a brief kiss before leaving her side again.

Joss merely scoffed before taking up the pen once again. "Thanks a lot" she threw over her shoulder as she looked down at the paper before going over what she had. There was only her name and now two words that started with the letter _M_. Something soon clicked and Joss sucked her teeth as she marked off another letter. "Okay so _Me_ is another clue but that still leaves me with…" Joss's eyes frantically looked to the letter left and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "R, Y, A, R" she slowly repeated, her voice tight with emotion and disbelief. "John…" she then spun around to the sight of John, still in his boxers, on one knee with a velvet box in his left hand and a soft smile on his face.

"Congratulations Joss, you figured it out." He casually said, acting like what he was doing wasn't a big deal but in reality, he was just as nervous because of what he wanted his next step to be. John took a deep breath before speaking again. "I've been thinking a lot about you Joss and how much you've come to mean to me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now doing what I do. I love you mind, body, and soul Joss and I know that this isn't what you expected but I'm willing to take the next step with you. I thought that I wouldn't be able to move on after Jessica but you managed to worm your way into my heart and drive away the pain and sadness there." John opened the box to display a shimmering diamond on an intricately designed gold band. He watched as tears streamed down Joss's cheeks. "Jocelyn Carter, would you do me the honor of making an honest man out of me and becoming mine forever?"

The air seemed still as the question hung. John's heart rapidly beat as he remained in his position, waiting for an answer. Soon the sound of sobs broke the silence before Joss nodded her head and a bright smile reached her lips before recovering enough to speak. "John, I would love nothing more than to be with you."

"Really?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes silly." Joss then put out her left hand for him to slip the ring on her finger before pulling her up out of her chair, into his arms before spinning them around and kissing her happily. Joss's gleeful giggles of joy filled the room.

"So I take it she said yes, " a voice asked, causing them to stop and look at Taylor who was in the kitchen doorway.

Joss then asked, "So you knew?"

Taylor nodded. "Mr. Badass came up to me to ask for permission to marry you. I think that having him as a stepdad is pretty cool and I already knew you cared a lot about each other. I was surprised that he asked me, though."

John squeezed Joss's body before explaining. "Well, I figured it was only right since you are the one she always considers over anyone else Taylor. If I was going to ask her to be with me, I wanted to be sure that you were fine with it and not overstep my boundaries."

Joss was taken aback by such consideration on John's part for her son's feelings about all of this and gave his waist a tight squeeze. In all of the commotion, she almost forgot about her own gift and pulled away from him, seeing confusion mar his handsome face. "Wait right here, I got my own gift to give you." As she headed towards the living room, Joss threw a wink Taylor's way which he answered with a nod. John could only watch the interaction as he waited for his now fiancée to return to his arms. He really liked how it sounded calling Joss his fiancée.

Joss soon returned carrying a tiny box in her hand and holding it out to him. "I…" She got choked up again when the ring came into view, reaffirming that this was all real. "I don't know if this is as glamorous as a marriage proposal but I and Taylor have been talking and figured that it was only right for you to have this." Confused, John took the beautifully decorated box and tore off the paper to reveal a white box. He then lifted the lid and his eyes widened at the item laying on a bed of cotton. "We figured that you're just as much part of our lives as we are yours and wanted you to feel really welcomed here" Joss explained when she went to stand by him and stare at the key inside the box.

It was John's turned to get choked up. "Who knew that Mr. Badass could get tongue tied" Taylor joked, getting a laugh from the three of them before John regained his composure and took the key from the box in a tightly clutched hand.

"Thank you for trusting me soon to be Mrs. Warren."

She recognized the alias and gave John a kind-hearted smile. "Thank you for trusting me, Mr. Warren." The couple drew close before Joss leaned up on her tip-toes to give John a kiss.

Taylor could only scowl comedically. "I know that you guys are a thing but it still can harm my young eyes seeing my mom making out with someone. I'm going leave you two lovebirds alone and get cleaned up for breakfast." He then left for the bathroom.

John and Joss didn't move from each other even after he left. Instead, they just face each other, their eyes conveying all the emotions that words couldn't. They'd worry about wedding plans and arrangements later. Right now, it was just about basking in this major step in their relationship.

Joss had never thought about getting married again after Paul because she never thought that she'd be able to trust someone as much as she did John. He had done so much for her without asking for anything in return, including saving her baby. Even through all the bumps and arguments, they still managed to get here. Joss stepped up and cuddled against John's chest, her hands laying over his heart as she caught another glimpse of the gorgeous ring that now had a home on her finger. She made a vow to never take it off.

John smiled down at the love of his life in his arms, making a sworn vow of his own to always do what makes her happy. Whatever she wanted from him, she'd get. There was a bond between them that was stronger than even what he thought he had with Jessica. John knew that she'd always have a place in his heart but now he could move on with something new. He had been finally felt ready to pursue this and he thanked the stars above that Joss was willing to take this step with him when there were so many others out there that could benefit from the kindness she had to give.

So entranced in his thoughts, John missed Joss muttered something and asked what she said. "I can only imagine Shaw's face when I ask her to be one of my bride's maids." They both chuckled at the thought before hugging even tighter. John then dropped a kiss on the top of her head before she looked up at him with a smile that lit up the room. "Merry Christmas John. I love you so much."

"Merry Christmas Joss. I love you too." There was a pause before his smile turned into a smirk. "So which side of the closet will be mine?" He got a soft hit to his chest and another round of laughter before their stomachs reminded them that they still haven't eaten and proceeded to make a Christmas breakfast as an engaged couple for the first time. This Christmas would be the first of many they planned on spending together in the future.

* * *

Post A/N: And there you have it everyone. Yup, people called it, some faster than others and I got such a kick out of reading some reviews. There was even one courteous enough to include a spoiler alert. (You know who you are :) ) I do hope that this conclusion was satisfying as I'll admit that it was predicatable but I guess that's why I made it a twofer by having Joss ask John to move in with her. I greatly appreciate all of the wonderful reviews this story has gotten and also thank each and every one of you for taking the time to check this out. I still have plenty of stories in the backlog so expect more in the future. I bid you all adieu and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
